IGo to Japan
iGo to Japan is a feature-length movie of [[iCarly|'iCarly']], produced in 2008. and first broadcast by Nickelodeon on November 8, 2008. At 90 minutes, it is the first to stem from the series. Other iCarly TV episodes are only 60 minutes long, and are categorized as Specials. The TV Movie stars Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor, and Mary Scheer in their traditional iCarly roles. Despite being considered a movie, the film's format is identical to the TV series, using the same Season 2 opening credits and theme song, and the closing credits play out over a regular "submitted video" sequence. The series' laugh track is also used. The movie is included in the Season 2 Volume 1 DVD set as an extended-length episode. Plot The iCarly team are nominated for the annual iWeb Awards, and are invited to attend the ceremony in Japan, where in order to qualify for the award they will be expected to perform a skit live on stage. Prior to their trip to Japan, they create a sketch called Melanie Higgles: Space Cheerleader.They receive three first-class tickets. Mrs. Benson initially refuses to allow Freddie to go on the trip, even after Spencer volunteers to chaperone the kids; she agrees, instead, to come along. Since they don't have enough airline tickets for 5 people and after Freddie offers to change the first-class tickets for lower classed ones,Spencer calls in a favor from Socko which results in the team riding to Japan aboard an unsanitary, possum-filled cargo airplane bound for Korea.They must skydive into Tokyo. The group winds up landing in a deserted area, but are, fortunately, found by a police officer who brings them safely to the hotel they would be staying at. After checking in and sleeping off of their jet lag, they are visited by Kyoko and Yuki, the stars of a competing webshow.Kyoko and Yuki give Spencer and Mrs. Benson free passes to a spa, and take Carly, Sam and Freddie shopping. As generous as their gestures seem, Kyoko and Yuki have their minds set on sabotaging iCarly's chances of winning the iWeb Awards.They purposely fight over and over again for directions until Kyoko "admits" they are lost.They take Carly, Sam and Freddie to the middle of nowhere and, after staging a kung-fu fight, drive off. Meanwhile, Spencer and Mrs. Benson find themselves bound to their massage tables by seaweed, naked, a problem rectified by Spencer's appetite, in which Mrs. Benson sees him naked twice (one is him freeing himself and coming up and his towel falling off when he gets the sword to get Mrs. Benson out). Eventually, the gang reunites and are able to get to the iWeb Awards, only to be prevented from entering the studio because the security guards don't speak English.Because of this,a lot of funny gestures are shown and repeated. Mrs. Benson distracts the guards and they get in, only to be quickly apprehended by the guards. The guards keep them in a room, and Carly and Sam try to communicate with them. They act out what happened to them during their trip, and Freddie videotapes them, plugging his camcorder into the iWeb Award screen. Unknown to the girls, their manic performance is being broadcast to the audience, overshadowing Kyoko and Yuki's performance.They are saved by the man who invited them,who speaks'' fluent'' japanese. iCarly wins the award for best comedy while Carly and Sam have no idea how they won it, Kyoko and Yuki are Taken into custody for kidnapping, and Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson return to America on what appears to be a fishing boat owned by one of Socko's family members. Early Viewing The movie was made available to watch on Nickelodeon On Demand for Comcast customers in October, a month before the premiere on Nickelodeon. Goofs * After everyone jumps out of the plane, Freddie's backpack is red. However, later in the film, Mrs. Benson finds Freddie's backpack and it is blue.(Kind of a goof, but Freddie's red backpack might be a special one for a camera or he's using it as a suitcase. The blue one might be the one he'd carry around with everything he needs.) *The area where the iCarly team land is shown to be in an area that is devoid of just about everything, without any visible water their suitcases could drown in (as they later claim). *Spencer turns off the Swedish translator when he talks to Socko, but when he starts talking to her again, she's turned on (and, of course, shocks him). *Kyoko and Yuki leave the stage to complain about iCarly's interruption to Theodore Wilkins. When the camera cuts to a wide shot of the projections screen, showing the gang finishing up their story, the 2 are back onstage for no apparent reason. * Kyoko and Yuki's steering wheel on their car should be on the right side of the car, not on the left, since they are in Japan. Japan, Australia, UK, and other countries have their steering wheels on the right side of the car. However, left-hand-drive imports are common in Japan. * Seaweed, especially dry seaweed, is especially crackly and easily ripped, even without much effort. * Mrs. Benson says that they'll need a voltage converter, but in Japan, they use 100V AC power. That's only a minor difference from the 110-120V used in North America, which isn't enough to affect most devices. Mrs. Benson's misconception probably came from the fact that the vast majority of the world outside of North America uses 200-240V power. Japan in this case is a notable exception. * The gang's luggage lands on them after they parachute into Japan. But the luggage was not tossed out with them, and it is more likely that it would have landed far away from them. Trivia *This is the first iCarly television movie. It began production in Spring 2008, with a November 8, 2008 release. * What Mrs. Benson is wearing inside the hotel after Kyoko & Yuki (which she thought they work in the hotel) comes to Carly's hotel room is a kimono. Hotels in Japan, however, do not give out kimonos, as they are traditional costume for acts like ceremonies. * This is the first iCarly movie where the name is shown at the very beginning. * Look for a photograph of series writer-producer Dan Schneider, as his Head of the Class TV character Dennis Blunden, on the message sign held up by one of the non-English-speaking studio guards. There is an extreme closeup of the photo during the fight scene. * The iWeb award trophy can be seen in the iCarly studio in subsequent episodes, such as iChristmas and iBelieve in Bigfoot. * An instrumental version of the iCarly theme song plays in the background during the scene where iCarly wins the iWeb Award. * The "stoopid poopet" and the ventriloquist might have inspired Robbie and Rex in Dan Schneider's next show, Victorious. * When this movie is shown in three separate episodes, the latter of the two do not show an iCarly webcast. * The parachute-landing area was most likely filmed on a green screen. You can see flickering outlines when the actors move. * In Part 2 of the movie, Yuki does the Akanbe which is a Japanese rude gesture and is done by stretching the eye to reveal the red part underneath. * It is revealed that Freddie's mom had a GPS locator chip placed in his head when he was a child by a Venezuelan doctor. Many fans have speculated that this is why he speaks random Spanish. *Though the 1st episode filmed for Season 2, it is the 5th aired. This movie comes before the season two opener, "iSaw Him First", in production order. Here, however, Freddie has his deep voice from that episode, which was mentioned in that episode but not here. *The soundtrack is a "Japanized" version of the background music. *The announcer at the iWeb Awards is actually the series creator Dan Schneider. *During an interview with Miranda and Jerry, it is revealed that they had never been in Japan for the filming. Every single scene was filmed at the Nickelodeon On Sunset studios. *A clip of Lisa Lillien (wife of Dan Schneider, as well as the Hungry Girl) at the iWeb Awards was later seen in Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh, which happened to air less than a month after this episode did. *The gift basket that is given to Carly has a big red Yoshi (from the Mario series) inside. This makes sense, considering the fact that Nintendo's (the company who owns the Mario series) headquarters are in Japan. *Freddie gets caught looking out the peephole of his apartment door, waiting for Carly to come home. This is a reference to iPilot, when he ran out to pick up Carly's water bottle almost as soon as she arrived. In neither episode was it ever explained why Freddie would think that Carly would necessarily take the main elevator to her floor, rather than take the freight elevator directly into her apartment. *This is the first episode to be 74 minutes long; making it, at its time of airing, a record as the longest iCarly Episode ever. However, at 120 minutes, iParty With Victorious just recently beat that record. *Melanie Higgles yells "Whatsup whatsup whatsup!" This is a reference to the pilot episode of Kenan & Kel (one of Dan Schneider's first Nickelodeon series) where Kenan and Kel, imagining themselves in a new car, yell the exact same phrase. Running Gags * Spencer keeps thinking that the soap in wrappers that look like candy wrappers is actually some Japanese traditional candy. * The ventriloquist complaining about his "stoopid poopet." Reception *Newsday gives the movie a B-'''.Newsday Gallery '''View the gallery for this episode HERE. Quotes Sam : You sure you don't mind if I hang out at your place 'til dinner? Carly : Yeah, it's fine. But don't you think you should go home and be with your mom? Sam : What for? Carly ': 'Cause she's in bed with pneumonia! '''Sam ': I'm not a doctor! '''Sam: Hey, you think Freddie's home from school yet? Carly: Yeah, he got a ride, why? Sam: Bet ya he's looking through his peephole waitin' for you to come home. Carly: No, he grew out of that. Sam: Uh huh. creeps up to the peephole and slams her fist against it. Freddie screams and stumbles out of his apartment Sam: Sup? Freddie: I was not looking out my peephole waiting for you to come home! Carly: I know you weren't. Freddie: Good. Carly: Peeper. Freddie: What?! Sam: Carly, when Mrs. Briggs said that you couldn't pick people for the talent show did you give up? Carly: No. Sam: And what about the time when those cops were screaming and yelling at me to stop running, did I give up? Carly: No, you kept running. Sam: And Freddie, have you given up you hope that someday Carly might love you? Freddie: No. Sam: Well, you should. Freddie : My mom is a nutcase! Carly : Uh, you're just now figuring that out? Mrs. Benson : up a syringe Just one last shot, Freddie! Come across the hall and I'll give it to you at home. Freddie : up his sleeve No, let's just do it here and get it over with. Mrs. Benson : Um, this one doesn't go in your arm. Freddie ''': Well, then, where does it ... ''Oh, man!'' '''Mrs. Benson: I will not do my business in this bucket! I'm a lady! Freight Dog: Oh, I understand. Mrs. Benson a pink bucket with flowers Freddie : Are you cold? Carly : Little bit. Freddie : Maybe we should snuggle close together, you know, to keep warm - Carly : her eyes No! Freddie : All right! Sam : a possum Hey! Look at me, with a possum! Carly : Sternly Sam, don't eat him! Sam : I'm not gonna ... to look at the possum ... I'm not gonna eat him. Mrs. Benson : Sam, be careful with that thing! You don't know where it's been! Freddie ': ''Snorts Like we know where Sam's been! '''Spencer : I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't found us. Policeman ''': Oh, you would have slowly starved in the wilderness until you all perished and were eaten by wild animals. '''Spencer : ... Right. Carly : Well, thanks so much. says good-bye and leaves. '' '''Freddie' : He was nice. Carly : He was weird. Sam : I took his handcuffs.'' up handcuffs'' Secretary in Lobby: Hello. Welcome to Hotel Nakamura. May I help you? Carly: to Freddie Yeah, we're checking in. Secretary in Lobby: Aw, honeymoon couple? looks at Carly suggestively. Carly slaps him acting out their whole journey Theodore: Japanese They are supposed to be here. They are performers. Guard: Japanese Oh sorry my mistake, I have a bladder infection. Theodore: Japanese I'm sorry. English Get him some cranberry juice. Freddie: Guys, there's no way my mom's jumping out of this airplane! Sam: I know how to make her jump! Freddie: No chance! She's been afraid of heights ever since... pushes Freddie off of the plane Freddie: OMG!!!' Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Sam's blog: The Highlight of My Trip!' References External links *TV.com's iGo to Japan *TurboNick's iGo To Japan Movie Category:Season 2 Category:Movies Category:Quotes 204.5 Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Songs Category:Specials